Can This Ever End?
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Bryan and Haylie thought they had the perfect relationship, about to get married and having a child on the way, they thought nothing could get in the way. But, they thought wrong and now they seem to hate each other? Will their fighting ever end? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Don't ask about this story, just thought of it out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy :D**

**.x.**

"How am I _not _going crazy over with what I'm dealing with on Smackdown?" Haylie Trudel asked.

She was in the Smackdown GM office for the Elimination Chamber pay per view, along with Hannah Polito as she was thinking over what she had to deal with on Smackdown ever since becoming the GM for the Blue Brand back in January.

"I seriously have no clue," Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So what's on the card for tonight?" She asked.

"Well up first is the Raw Chamber match, then it's the Serena/Beth/Diamond Divas title match, and then the Smackdown Chamber match, then the Cena/Glen Ambulance match," Haylie said. "Or at least that's what I know. You know WWE, they could add random matches any minute during the pay-per-view," Haylie said then she and Hannah watched the Raw Chamber match.

When it came down to the final two, being the WWE Champion Courtney Trudel and Mike (The Miz), Hannah commented, "I find this strangely similar to all of those matches that you had with Mike,"

"Yep," Haylie said. "And even though it's Courtney facing him and not me, the same outcome is going to happen," She said as she saw Courtney pull off _Mini Long Island _to Mike, and got the one-two-three. "See, told you," Haylie said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, looks like we figure out which title that Josh would go after," Hannah commented.

"Yep, and also with the way that Bryan loves to act like a complete ass towards me, Josh would love to beat the holy hell out of him," Haylie said.

"So it's because of Bryan agreeing with April (AJ) over what she thinks of you, but amps it up like a thousand levels is making you guys not being lovey-dovey towards each other?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Just hope we can resolve all of this before the wedding," She added.

"Don't worry, it will," Hannah said.

"What will?" Courtney asked as she walked into the office, and instantly sat on the nearest thing, which was a couch.

"Haylie and Bryan's little bump in their relationship," Hannah said.

"Did he act like an ass towards Haylie again?" Courtney asked. "Because if he did, I don't care if I just came out of the Chamber, I'll find him and kick his ass," She added.

"No," Haylie said. "But thanks anyways Courtney," She added.

"So speaking of Bryan, I'm taking a wild guess that Josh is going after the World Title because of me holding the WWE title," Courtney said.

"Yep," Both Haylie and Hannah said as the Serena/Beth/Diamond Divas Championship match was taking place, making the three Divas watch the match where at the end of the match, Serena retained her championship.

"So for the Divas match at Mania, it's Leah and Christina verses Serena and Talia for the Divas and Women's Championship?" Hannah asked.

"Yep," Courtney said.

"How would that work?" Hannah asked. "In terms of who gets what title," She added.

"Well, as far as I'm getting, if Christina pins Serena, she gets the Divas Championship and Leah gets the Women's Championship, and the same thing goes for if she were to pin Talia making Christina get the Women's Championship and Leah getting the Divas Championship. Then…yeah," Courtney said as she slapped her hands on her thighs.

"Seriously?" Haylie asked as she saw that John Laurinaits and David Otunga were out there about to talk absolute nonsense. "Does he need to show his face and annoy us?" Haylie asked.

"Apparently," Hannah said. Then a few minutes of hearing Laurinaits talking about nonsense, he then mention something about him not only being the GM of RAW, but the GM of Smackdown.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Haylie asked. "Is that possible?" She asked Hannah.

"I have to check in on that," Hannah said.

"Well if he does, he knows that you and anyone who's associated with you who hates his guts would probably make his life a living hell," Courtney said.

Haylie continued watching the promo, where Del Rio, Mark and Jay (Christian) had made their way to the ring and said that they wanted Haylie out of the Smackdown GM spot and have Laurinaits as her replacement.

"Am I the only one who is feeling that sooner or later that there's going to be another 'Vote of Confidence' that'll either let me keep my GM job or not?" Haylie asked.

"As of now no, but that could happen again," Courtney commented.

"Just fucking perfect," Haylie said as she looked at the ceiling. "Even when I'm not physically competing, people still hate me," She commented.

"I'll guess that you're just that hateable?" Courtney asked.

Haylie instantly went and looked at Courtney and glared at her before asking, "Aren't you supposed to be with Phil (CM Punk) instead of being with your awesome older sister and insulting me?"

"He can wait. Insulting you is kind of a better thing to do," Courtney said.

Haylie just rolled her eyes at Courtney.

Few minutes later after the three Divas continued watching the pay per view, Hannah had to leave them for a few minutes because her match was up next as she was taking part of the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"I'm already bored," Haylie said after her and Courtney was watching the pay per view.

"Oh, so hanging out with your younger sister is making you bored now?" Courtney asked, sounding offended.

"Probably," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders and a joking laugh.

"So what are you going to do about the whole 'Laurinaits-stealing-your-job' situation?" Courtney asked.

"Until Hannah figures out the legal issues, I have absolutely no fucking idea sis," Haylie said. "Or I could have the Board of Directors on my side and they would make sure that Laurinaits doesn't steal my job. Or, Laurinaits would persuade them in his own way, making me basically screwed out of my GM role, making me not be in the WWE some point in May or June depending if I'm ready to be in the ring after giving birth," Haylie said.

"And if the latter does happen unfortunately, I could always beat his ass every week for you," Courtney offered.

Before Haylie could answer, she heard on the TV that the SD Chamber match was down to Bryan and Hannah making Haylie comment, "Wow. I actually didn't know that Hannah would make it this far in the match,"

"Me either," Courtney commented. Few more minutes later, Hannah ended up taping out, making Bryan retain the Heavyweight Championship.

"Fuck," Both Haylie and Courtney said at the same time.

"Wanna congratulate Hannah on a good job?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, but wait for it," Haylie said as she kept her focus on the TV.

"Wait for what?" Courtney asked.

As soon as Courtney said that, _Unholy Confessions _by _Avenged Sevenfold _started as Josh, who was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, blue jeans and black Converse low top sneakers as she ran down to the Chamber. When he'd entered the Chamber, Bryan tried to attack him before Josh ended up pulling off _Transforming Change _on Bryan. Josh then bent down towards Bryan's face and said, "Guess who's waiting for you at Wrestlemania Champ?" Before walking to the back.

"Now let's go," Haylie said as her and Courtney walked out of Haylie's office and walked to the gorilla position and saw Hannah there, and few moments later saw Josh.

"Guess we now know which title you're going after at 'Mania," Haylie commented.

"Yep," Josh said.

"You know, you could have told us that a while ago," Courtney said.

"Well I wanted to wait till the pay per view because I didn't know if you were going to walk out of the Chamber still WWE Champion," Josh said.

"Josh, why couldn't you just pick Courtney to fight against at Mania?" Hannah asked.

"Well I could have, but Creative would want me to turn heel for some God damn reason, and I don't want that to happen," Josh said. "Plus, I want to beat the holy hell out of Bryan for the way that he's been treating Haylie," He added.

Just after Josh mentioned Bryan, he then walked through the gorilla position, then walked up to Haylie, Josh, Courtney and Hannah and asked Haylie, "Mind telling me why you're letting this meat-eating, talentless, brainless Raw superstar face me for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania?"

Haylie was about to answer, but Josh answered the question for her by saying, "First off, the reason why I eat meat is that when I was growing up and even now, I suffered from Protein S deficiency. I was told by my doctor that if I don't eat meat and did a vegan diet like you're doing, I would be thirteen feet underground, which means I would die, leaving me to eat meat due to medical reasons. Secondly, when it comes to being in the WWE, I have more talent than you do in your pinky finger, and I'm way smarter than you'll ever be. Also, this Raw superstar just happens to be related to the WWE Champion and the Smackdown GM, and if you were to piss me off royally, I could use them two to make your life a living hell,"

"Oh so your making your stupid brother fight your battles for you?" Bryan asked Haylie.

Haylie was ready to punch him in the face but Josh, Courtney and Hannah held them back.

"Bryan, why don't you just leave," Courtney said.

"Why should I?" Bryan asked.

"Because if you don't, me, Courtney and Josh would make sure to kick your ass from here to Timbucktoo," Hannah growled as she gave Bryan an extreme death glare.

Bryan just stood there and glared back at Hannah, before finally walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I would like to thank Anglegirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

"Courtney," Haylie whined. "I'm fine with staying in my hotel room," She added. "I don't need to stay with you and Phil," She added.

She and Courtney were walking out of the arena where Courtney offered the idea that Haylie would stay with her and Phil until Haylie and Bryan decide not to hate each other, which in Courtney's case, hoping it ends at 'Mania where Josh takes the Heavyweight Title off of Bryan.

"Haylie, yes you do," Courtney said. "This is turning out like the last few relationships you had when I was alive," She added.

"Oh, and what was that?" Haylie asked.

"You guys love each other, then fight, then hate each other, then love each other, then break up," Courtney said. "And this is turning out just like that," She added.

"But—" Haylie said.

"No buts," Courtney said. "You're staying with us. That's final," She added.

Haylie was about to say something else, but Courtney cut her off and said, "And Phil is alright with the idea incase you were going to ask,"

"Uh-huh," Haylie said with a slight nod of her head as her and Courtney walked out of the arena and into Courtney's rental where Phil was waiting for them sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey baby mama," Phil said as Haylie climbed into the back seat as Courtney sat in the passenger's seat.

"You're going to continue calling me that?" Haylie asked as they started their drive to the hotel.

"Yeah," Punk replied.

Haylie then glared at Courtney, thinking that it was her idea.

"I'm being honest when I'm say it was all Phil's idea of calling you baby mama," Courtney said.

"Sure it was baby sis," Haylie said with a mixture of a smart ass/sarcastic tone in her voice.

**.x.**

"Well, I'll go to Haylie's room and get her stuff," Courtney said. "Phil, mind keeping Haylie company while I'm gone?" Courtney asked as the three of them were in Courtney and Phil's hotel room.

"Why does Phil need to keep me company?" Haylie asked. "I'm capable of being in a hotel room by myself," She added as she was lying on one of the beds.

"Well because knowing you for the past nineteen or somewhat years, if I leave you by yourself, you'll find Bryan and kill the arrogant ass even though you're pregnant," Courtney said.

"No I won't," Haylie said.

"Yeah sure," Courtney said as she jokingly rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

Haylie groaned as she bashed her head off of the pillow her head was on a few times before just looked at the ceiling.

"So, mind telling me what's the deal between you and Bryan?" Phil asked as he sat on the edge of the bed that Haylie was lying on.

"Well, the jist of it is that, ever since Bryan got the World title he's been acting like a total ass, but decided to wait till now to act like a total ass times ten towards me," Haylie said.

"Ouch," Phil said. "And you're supposed to marry the guy and is currently carrying his child?" He asked.

"Yep," Haylie said, then took a huge breath and exhaled, trying to calm herself down and not try to cry her eyes out….or yell out in anger, whichever comes first.

"Do you usually get yourself in bad relationships?" Phil asked. "Or ones that look bad but in the end turn out good," He added.

Haylie looked at him before asking, "Courtney told you?"

"Yeah," Phil said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's more of the 'I get into bad relationships' then the 'bad relationships turn good'," Haylie said.

"Okay, just let me say this," Phil said. "Bryan loves you, and is just having the fact of having the Heavyweight Championship corrupt his stupid-ass mind and hating everyone that he loves dearly, including you," He added.

"Okay," Haylie said, sounding like she didn't believe him.

"But if he didn't love you as much as he did, he wouldn't be marrying you at some point during whenever, and he sure as hell wouldn't be having a baby girl with you if he didn't love you," Phil said. "But, what I'm trying to get at is that: Bryan loves you, and you love him. It's going to be a while until he stops acting like an ass and being his normal self," Phil said.

"And that would probably happen when Josh takes the World title off of him at Mania, right?" Haylie asked.

"Probably," Phil sai.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

Courtney walked back into her hotel room with Haylie's stuff to see Haylie sleeping and Punk still sitting where he was before, but this time, was playing with his phone.

"So, how did it go?" Phil asked.

"Well, let's just say he hates the fact that I'm letting Haylie stay with us instead of with him and that he hopes that I lose the WWE title at Mania and that I'm considered one of the worst siblings in the history of the world and one of the worst girlfriends in the world which he added that he is surprised that you're dating me," Courtney said as she lightly tossed Haylie's bag to a part of the room. "Oh, and he also added that Haylie's a bad GM," She added.

"Does that give me a right to beat the living hell out of him for not only insulting my girlfriend but insulting a great GM?" Phil asked.

"Maybe," Courtney said. "But not right now," She added. "Oh, and I also passed Hannah on my way who said that she made a match between me and Bryan during that live Smackdown on Tuesday," Courtney said.

"And your planning on beating the holy hell out of Bryan where you'll don't care about getting disqualified and try to break some part of his body?" Phil asked.

"Yep," Courtney said with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

**February 21, 2012**

"Wait, so let me get this straight? Mike is essentially sucking up to Bryan?" Haylie asked.

It was another Smackdown, and Haylie and Hannah were in their office as they were watching a promo between Bryan and Mike.

"Yeah, and this is just perfect," Haylie started. "The two men that I hate with a passion are in the same ring together. Could things get any better?" Haylie asked before seeing Josh make his presence known. "Yay," Haylie said. "We get some normalness involved with this fuck-fest of Mike attempting to suck up to the sorry excuse of a World champion," She added.

Hannah just slightly laughed. "Still wishing that Wrestlemania would just come quickly so that Josh would win the World title off of Bryan already?" Hannah asked.

"Fuck yeah,"" Haylie said happily. "Hey, it's kind of awesome to have all three Trudel siblings be World Champions at least once," She added, referring to Haylie being WWE Champion ever since late 2010 before having to drop it during the 2011 Money in the Bank PPV because of pregnancy and Courtney currently being WWE Champion and Josh was on the hunt to become the World Heavyweight Champion.

After watching the match between Mike and Josh, Hannah asked, "So, you're leaving after the show to Daytona for the rest of the week and the weekend so that you can wave the green flag for the 500?"

"Yeah." Haylie said. "Don't worry, I'll make it back in time for Raw," She added.

"Sweet," Hannah said.

"What's this about Haylie going to Daytona?" Asked Taylor Rocco as she stepped foot into Haylie and Hannah's office.

"Haylie's waving the green flag for the Daytona 500 NASCAR race," Hannah replied.

"Really?" Taylor asked, sounding excited.

"You're a fan of NASCAR?" Hannah asked.

"Blame her," Taylor said pointing to Haylie. "She made me become one," She added.

Haylie just smirked.

"You like NASCAR?" Taylor asked.

"I'll watch a whole race wherever it may be no problem, but I won't get totally invested in it," Hannah said. "Unlike Haylie where she acts like she's at a freaking football game," Hannah said.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing," Hannah said.

"Haylie, can you do me a favor?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm not kidnapping Kasey Kahne and making him your husband," Haylie replied.

"God damnit!" Taylor slightly yelled, making Haylie and Hannah laugh. "Okay, if not Kasey, then—" Taylor started, but Haylie cut her off.

"I'm not kidnapping Denny Hamlin either," Haylie said.

"Damnit," Taylor said. "Okay, then can you get me some Kasey Kahne and Denny Hamlin apparel?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe," Haylie said.

**.x.**

It was time for the main event, which was between Courtney and Bryan, another Champion verses Champion match. The match was going pretty good, until Bryan decided to try and escape from the match, but Josh decided to run down the ramp and throw Bryan back in the ring, making Courtney pull off 'Mini Long Island' and got the win.

"Hell—" Haylie started, but was cut off when Laurinaitis and Otunga showed up and decided to restart the match because of Josh's interference in the match,

"—No," Haylie finished. "Let's go," Haylie said as she dragged Hannah out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked.

"You'll see," Haylie said before seeing on one of the monitors in the backstage area and seeing that Bryan had gotten the win by holding onto the ropes for leverage. "There, you see," Haylie said as _Tears Don't Fall _by _Bullet For My Valentine _started as Haylie and Hannah came out to the ring.

"Hey Daniel," Haylie said. "You don't think that anyone saw what you did to gain a wing over my little sister?" She asked, gaining fans from the fans. "Well, I definitely saw that, and I declare that this match be restarted again," She added as she walked around ringside and watched the match. At the end of the match, it was counted as a draw since both Courtney and Bryan's shoulders were done. After a few minutes, Laurinaits and Otunga went inside the ring and raised Bryan's hand in victory, signalling that he won the match. Then Haylie and Hannah entered the ring and raised Courtney's hand, saying that it was Courtney who won the match. Haylie ended up flashing a hurt look towards Bryan, but he didn't seem to notice it.

When Haylie, Hannah and Courtney got to the back, Courtney asked, "Haylie, what's wrong?"

"Well, now Bryan thinks that I'm a bad GM and wants Laurinaits to run both shows," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But, I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm just going to head to Daytona, have myself a great time and just let my mind go of everything that's going on here," She added.

"That's great sis," Courtney said with a smile on her face.

"You need a day off," Hannah said. "Don't worry, I'll handle Mr. Vanilla and Lawyer Carlton-from-Fresh-Prince-of-Bel-Air myself," She added.

"Thanks Hannah," Haylie said as the three girls walked to Haylie and Hannah's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

**February 27, 2012**

**.x.**

"How was Daytona Haylie?" Hannah asked. It was another Monday Night Raw for Haylie and Hannah as they were in their office, and Haylie had gotten back from her stay in Daytona Beach, Florida for the Daytona 500 NASCAR race.

"Well, despite the fact that the race was postponed till seven tonight, it was all good," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"So you did manage to wave the green flag to start it?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, and managed to stay for the first three laps," Haylie said. "And if it wasn't for the fact that we weren't both scheduled for tonight, I would have stayed to watch the whole thing," She added with a slight laugh.

"But are you planning on watching it on TV when we're not scheduled for anything?" Hannah asked.

"Damn straight," Haylie said as she ended up turning the TV to the 500.

"Haylie's watching NASCAR?" Courtney asked as she walked into the office. She was wearing a Black Foil Graphic Torn Fringe Wide Neck Top, Blue Denim Faded Distressed Ripped Skinny Jeans and knee high bright orange Converse shoes with her WWE Championship on her belt.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "So I'm guessing you're having your rematch against Bryan tonight, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Courtney said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And Haylie is in her trance in-front of the TV," She commented.

After Courtney said that, a stagehand came into the room and said, "Ladies, you're on in a few," Then walked away.

"Haylie, sorry to inform you, but, we have to leave," Hannah said.

"Aww," Haylie said in a joking way as she got up from where she was sitting, and her, Hannah and Courtney walked out of the office.

**.x.**

"The following match is a Champion verses Champion match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York, she is the WWE Champion, Courtney Trudel!"

_Dark Horses _by _Switchfoot _started as Courtney, Haylie and Hannah walked out to the ring, with Courtney doing her normal entrance. When she entered the ring, the announcer continued, "and her opponent…" But, instead of Bryan coming out to his ring, it was Jericho. Haylie and Hannah stood on either side of Courtney as soon as Jericho had started talking, which was mainly insulting Courtney. After he was finishing talking for a bit, Courtney commented, "Look Jericho, I know how good you are. Everyone that has managed to watch Raw tonight knows how good you are. But, what I'm getting sick and tired of you coming out here and accusing me that I plagiarized you. Look, the difference between me and you is that, whatever I wanted, I fought for and clawed at and had gotten," She paused as she lifted the WWE Championship. "Well, when I was a little kid, and Haylie would agree with me on this, there was only one professional wrestler that I watched his matches nonstop for the time that he was in the WWE, which had gotten me my dreams of being in the WWE is none-other than Bret 'The Hit Man' Hart," Courtney said, receiving cheers from the fans. "You know, 'The Best There Is, The Best There Was, and The Best That Ever Will Be'. What? Did you invent that for him when you were a baby? He's a Canadian; did you invent the fact that he's Canadian? Hell, did you event Canada?" Courtney asked.

After Jericho and Courtney continued their little 'confrontation' that didn't result in Courtney and Jericho beating the holy hell out of each other, giving the fans a Wrestlemania 28 preview since Jericho and Courtney were going to fight each other for Courtney's WWE Championship, Bryan's entrance music finally started as he came out to the ring and was doing his over-the-top entrance music as he had April (AJ), Laurinaits and Otunga in his corner.

After Jericho left the ring, Haylie sent a death-glare towards Bryan. Courtney walked over to Haylie and whispered, "Calm down. I'm going to beat him twice as hard for you, okay?"

Haylie nodded as her and Hannah exited the ring, and the ref signalled for the bell to ring to start the match.

**FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming to a close, Courtney was gaining an advantage in the match until Otunga decided to distract the referee. Hannah then decided to stop Otunga by hitting him with _Seeing Chuck, _which is a roundhouse kick. After Hannah had done that, Laurinaits decided to pull Hannah off the ring apron, making her face hit the side of the ring. After that, Laurinaits and Haylie had gotten in each other face, looking like they were about to fight.

Because of what was happening outside the ring, Bryan (with April) where planning on escaping another match….that was, until Josh decided to show up, attack Bryan from behind and threw him back into the ring. When Bryan was back in the ring, Courtney did a round-house kick to the side of his head and was attempting to make a three count…until Laurinaits decided to enter the ring and have the ref rule this match as DQ due to 'interference' from Josh.

"What?" Courtney and Haylie yelled as Courtney was frustrated over what Laurinaits did and Haylie couldn't believe what had happened. Haylie entered the ring and was asking Laurinaits why he did what he did. All that Josh was doing was getting Bryan to be in the match and not run away like the coward that he loves to be. Few minutes later, Haylie and Laurinaits were in each other's faces again, and Hannah was trying to hold back Haylie and was trying not to her have her do something that she would quickly regret.

As that was happening in the ring, Courtney ended up leaving the ring and was on the stage, where she was attacked by Jericho from behind, where he applied the modified version of the Walls of Jericho where he places his knee on Courtney's temple for a few minutes before the refs had forced him off of Courtney.

**.x.**

"You alright Court?" Haylie asked as her, Hannah and Courtney were in the back.

"Yeah," Courtney said as she was rubbings her head. "Just a headache though, nothing major," She added. "But pissed off that I ended up 'losing' another match to Bryan…again!" She added.

Haylie sighed in a frustrated way before saying, "I don't know who I hate more, Laurinaits or Bryan,"

"Well I definitely hate Bryan," Courtney said. "Not just for how he's treating you, but, he's just plainly pissing me off," She added.

"Well, if you guys need me, I'll be in my office," Haylie said as she walked to her office.

"Daytona 500?" Courtney asked.

"Yep," Hannah said. "Is she very obsessed with NASCAR?" She asked.

"No. She just loves it very much," Courtney said.

Hannah and Courtney decided to go to Courtney's locker room to watch the rest of Monday Night Raw. When it came to the Cena/Mike match, Courtney took notice of how Mike's wife Phoenix Sorrentino was looking. She was wearing a Black Leopard Ruched Lane Gemstone Chain Sexy Halter Mini Dress and Fuchsia Faux Suede Round Toe Ruched Shaft Low Flat Boots. But the one thing that Courtney was paying attention to on Phoenix was the little bump that was presented through the dress on her stomach.

"Huh?" Courtney asked.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Look at Phoenix," Courtney said.

"What about her?" Hannah asked. "All that she basically is is Mike's arm candy and was just lucky enough to hold the Divas Championship for three months," She added.

"Look at her stomach," Courtney said.

Hannah paid close attention to the TV for a few moments before asking, "Oh boy. Is she is what I'm thinking she is right now?"

"Unfortunately," Courtney said. "Well, she's gotta be. She's definitely isn't the type of person who doesn't get fat on purpose whatsoever," She added as she got out her phone, or more specifically on Twitter. "Yep, it is," She said after a few minutes.

"Seriously?" Hannah asked.

"Here. See it for yourself," Courtney said as she handed Hannah her phone.

**JerseyGoddess45 – **For the next six months, I'm unfortunately not going to be competing in the ring =(. Reason why? I'm currently pregnant! =D =D =D

"Oh boy." Hannah said as she handed the phone back to Courtney, in which she just placed it on her lap. "What are the odds that the kid is _not _going to be annoying?" Hannah asked.

"Not very good," Courtney said a she re-picked up her phone and started texting Haylie.

_Hey, sorry for bothering your NASCAR time but have you read Twitter recently ? –Courtney  
>No, y ? What happened ? –Haylie<br>Well, you're not the only one who's pregnant but showing up for Raw every week, or however you word it XD – Courtney  
>Who's preggerz now ? –Haylie<br>Phoenix – Courtney  
>Mike's wife Phoenix ? Situations sister Phoenix? – Haylie.<br>Bingo! Looks like she's four months along – Courtney  
>Oh that's just fucking fantastic! That kid is going to be annoying as fuck! XD Wahhhhhh :'( - Haylie<br>Haha xD -Courtney_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D**

**.x.**

**March 2, 2012**

"So, we're running Raw next week?" Hannah asked as her and Haylie were hanging around the backstage area of the arena that Smackdown was currently taking place.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "We're going to make Raw interesting again," Hannah added.

"When was the last time that Raw was interesting?" Haylie asked.

"I honestly don't know," Hannah replied.

"So, Josh is going to start off the program, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said as they heard _Unholy Confessions _started as Josh walked out to the ring.

**In-Ring**

"You know what guys? Ever since winning the Royal Rumble, all that I could think of is Wrestlemania. Thinking about entering this ring in front of thousands of members of the WWE Universe, in front of millions watching around the world. Thinking about stepping into this ring and standing face to face with that cowardly, egotistical, dumbass vegan of your World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan," That earned a couple of cheers from the audience.

Josh sighed before continuing, "I got to be honest with you guys. Even though I'm the oldest Trudel here in the WWE, I was always the Trudel in the shadow because of Haylie and Courtney having all this greater success than me, even though I did held the United States title twice and the Tag titles once, I was the one in the shadow, trying to live up to my younger siblings' success. But, on April 1st in Miami, Florida, I would prove all those people who were saying that about me wrong because I will kick Daniel Bryan's ass up to the point where he would have to give the World Title to me because he doesn't want to have to deal with the abuse that he's been receiving from me. In fact, I can't wait for April 1st where I get that opportunity with another reason being that me and Courtney, who will be leaving Mania with her title after her match with Jericho, would be obviously holding the major titles in the WWE and hopefully if the Board of Directors would actually be smart for once, they would have Haylie be in control of Raw and Smackdown, so, the Trudels would evidentially be in control of the WWE and—"

_EXCUSE ME!_

Josh literally cringed from what he just heard. Vickie Guerrero and Nick (Dolph Ziggler) walked out to the Smackdown stage where they went off talking about absolute nonsense and insulting Josh along the way.

"Hey Dolph, I may be a cure for people that have insomnia, but at least I don't have someone who was probably living when Jesus was probably alive bringing my career down." Josh commented, making the audience laugh at that comment.

Vickie screamed for a few minutes before going off over the Laurinaits/Haylie battle for control for both Raw and Smackdown where she said her and Dolph have Laurinaits' support for having him have control over Raw and Smackdown than Haylie because Haylie doesn't do a good job at running both shows. Before Vickie was to offer Haylie for her to step down from being GM of Smackdown _Break the Ice _by _Britney Spears _started as both Haylie and Hannah walked out to the stage.

"Well, looks like I got some haters going on, huh Hannah?" Haylie asked Hannah before looking over at Vickie before continuing, "For your info Vickie, I'm not going anywhere, because I will win this battle that I'm currently in with Mr. I-Can't-Speak-Clearly-for-my-Life and run both Raw and Smackdown, and oh, since you and your brainless puppy just happen to be on _my _show, I'll make this deal: Dolpĥ Ziggler verses Josh: Right Now," Before Haylie and Hannah walked to the back.

"Josh is going to win that match, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, while holding off Jake (Jack Swagger) and Vickie as they try and gain Nick the victory," Haylie said as they walked into their office, only to find Laurinaits and Otunga standing there.

"The hell do you two dumbasses want?" Haylie asked.

"An apology," Laurinaits said.

"An apology?" Haylie asked. "An apology for what?"

"Trudel—you viciously attacked me on Raw last week. I hurt my back which resulted in me being hospitalized Monday Night—" Laurinaits started but Haylie and Hannah both cut him off in saying in unison, "Oh that's complete bull,"

As Laurinaits was continuing to talk about absolute nothing, Haylie was ignoring him. After Otunga was saying something about possibly filing a civil action for brutality against Haylie for what she did. "But I'll accept an apology instead," Laurinaits commented.

"Look, for my whole life, whenever I do stuff to people who I think deserves it; I never apologized, in which, with me shoving you on your ass last week, I'm not apologizing for. Everyone who saw that last week enjoyed it, and it made you look like a stupid cow on ice mixed with Sesame Street's Big Bird," Haylie started with a slight laugh. "Well, I certainly did," She added with another slight laugh.

"Think that's funny Trudel?" Laurinaits asked. "You won't be laughing when I run Smackdown next week, and show you how it should be done," She added.

"Well, you won't be laughing when I run Raw next week, and make Raw interesting again, which you ultimately ruined when you start showing your face around here. Now, for you and your brainless puppet over there," Haylie said as she pointed to Otunga. "Should do the best thing and leave mine and Hannah's office before I do something that I would ultimately regret," She added as she gave Laurinaits a death glare.

"Haylie, you should calm down," Laurinaits said. "Stress and anger is not good for your baby," He added before him and Otunga left the office.

"Don't tell me how to raise my unborn baby you stupid son of a bitch," Haylie muttered.

"Laurinaits angered Haylie?" Josh asked as he walked into the office.

"Pretty much," Hannah said.

"Haylie, calm down," Josh said walking over to Haylie. "At least not for my sake, but for the sake of your unborn baby girl," Josh added.

Haylie was breathing over and over again just to get herself calm down. When she thought she did, she said, "Okay," with a slight smile on her face.

"You wanna kill Laurinaits right now, right?" Hannah asked.

"Oh hell yeah," Haylie said with a nod of her head. "But I'll wait a few more months until I could physically accomplish that," She commented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

**March 5, 2012**

"Yay, your running Raw," Courtney said happily as she was hanging out with Haylie and Hannah. "No more Laurinaits for one week," She added.

Haylie slightly laughed before saying, "Yeah, and my first match: Jake verses Hannah for the US title,"

"Hold up: I'm going after the US title?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found my three favourite women in the universe," Someone said.

Courtney, Hannah and Haylie turned around and saw Sydney Copeland walk up to them.

"Sydney?" Haylie, Hannah and Courtney asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Sydney said.

Haylie noticed something on her left hand before asking, "Um, explain to me what's on your left hand?"

Sydney lifted it up to show Courtney, Hannah and Haylie a 1.25 Carat TW, 14k White God engagement ring. "Yeah, about this, um, Matt (Zack Ryder) proposed to me on Friday, and I accepted," Sydney explained.

"Aww," Haylie, Hannah and Courtney said together.

"Thanks guys," Sydney said.

"Can I be the maid of honor?" Haylie asked. "Since I am your awesome best friend," She added.

"I was actually going to ask you that anyways," Sydney commented. She looked at Hannah and Courtney before saying, "You two are two of my bridesmaids if you guys were wondering," She added.

"Oh cool. Who else are you thinking about having them as a bridesmaid or already decided on it?" Courtney asked.

"I was just looking for three bridesmaids and a maid of honor. So, it's you, Hannah, and Matt's baby sister Nicole as my bridesmaids and Haylie as my maid of honor," Sydney replied.

"Awesome," Haylie said before the three girls were walking through the backstage area just talking about whatever.

**.x.**

"…and his opponent, from Baltimore, Maryland, Hannah Polito!"

_Break the Ice _started as Hannah walked to the ring with cheers from the audience as she did her entrance and got into the ring as she was heading into her match with Jake for the US title. The ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Few Minutes**

Few minutes into the match, Laurinaits and Otunga decided to show up with intentions of screwing Hannah out of the United States title. But, his possible plan was ruined when _Oh Canada _by _Classified _started as Haylie and Sydney walked down to the ring.

**FF Few More Minutes**

Few more minutes into the match, as the duo of Haylie and Sydney were having a verbal brawl with Laurinaits and Otunga, they were providing a distraction for the referee for a few minutes until he turned around and saw Hannah roll of Jake and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner and NEW United States Champion—"

"Cute the music!" Laurinaits yelled as he took the mic from the announcer and started to say that what Haylie did was wrong because it wasn't her show.

"Hey Johnny Boy, newsflash buddy: As of tonight, this isn't your show: This is MY show. What I say tonight goes, and what I'm going to do is have you and Otunga thrown out of the arena," Gaining cheers from the WWE Universe, members of security came out to the ring. "Guys, take these two jackasses out of the building," Haylie stated as they took Laurinaits and Otunga out of the ring and eventually out of the arena.

"Now, before the announcement was rudely interrupted, 'The winner and NEW United States Champion, Hannah Polito!" Haylie announced happily as her, Hannah and Sydney celebrated Hannah's win in the ring.

**.x.**

"Congrats Hannah," Haylie said fore like the billionth time as they were in the back.

"Thanks," Hannah said happily. "So what's next in terms of matches?" Hannah asked.

"Courtney and Josh verses Chris and Bryan," Haylie said as they started to watch the match.

**In Ring**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York, she is the WWE Champion, Courtney Trudel!"

_Zombie _by _Natalia Kills _started as Courtney walked out to the ring with the WWE Championship around her waist as she did her usual entrance hearing the cheers from the audience. When she was inside the ring, she waited for Josh to come out.

_Unholy Confessions _started as Josh did his usual entrance.

"And her tag team partner, from Long Island, Josh Trudel!"

After he did his normal entrance and after Bryan and Chris made their entrances, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming to a close, Chris had attempted to pull off the Walls of Jericho on Courtney, but she managed to reverse it into a pinning attempt, but Chris made sure that her shoulders were down on the mat and his wasn't, and the three count was made, making Chris and Bryan the winners of the match.

Courtney sat on her knees in the ring, with her not believing what the hell just happened as she saw Chris holding her WWE title for a few minutes before sliding it towards her in the ring. Courtney then rolled out of the ring and towards Josh as they walked to the back.

Before Josh could say anything about the match, they didn't notice Bryan behind them until he commented, "Have fun losing at Wrestlemania Courtney, because everyone knows that you will," Before Bryan had a chance to walk away, Courtney grabbed Bryan by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall and said, "Shut the fuck up Bryan. I'm not going to lose the WWE Championship to Chris if my life depended on it. Whereas you on the other hand, will lose you title to Josh because he's actually someone that would finish their match till the end whether or not he wins, whereas for you, you and your little skank 'girlfriend' April escapes every chance you get. Well, last time I checked, a champion is supposed to be a fighter. Not some cowardly little bitch,"

"At least I don't have a depressed, suicidal emo person for a sister," Bryan said.

"Yo, that depressed, suicidal emo person that you just insulted is your future wife. Besides, she suffered from depression and had suicidal thoughts twelve years ago, she doesn't suffer from that now," Josh pointed out.

"So?" Bryan asked, sounding like he didn't care about Haylie.

"So?" Courtney repeated. "She's your future wife. Shouldn't you love her? And especially love your unborn baby girl," She added.

"So?" Bryan repeated. "We may be getting married and she may love me, but that doesn't mean I have those exact feelings for her and the baby," He said.

Josh and Courtney just stood where they were with shocked expressions.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Um, you might want to turn around," Josh commented.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"Just turn around," Courtney said quietly, but loud enough for Bryan to hear.

Bryan turned around and sure enough, there stood Haylie, fighting back tears. "You don't love me?" She asked.

"Haylie listen for—" Bryan started but Haylie cut her off.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Haylie screamed as she walked closer to Bryan. "What was the past year or so then to you huh? Absolute nothing? You just wanted to lead me to the fact that I finally found some stupid fucking guy that I can finally fucking love without him leaving me for some stupid skank who couldn't even count her 1-2-3's! You fucking asshole! All this time I thought that you were the one, the one that I could finally show my parents and have them think that I finally found Mr. Right, my Prince Charming in shining fucking armour! We were set to get married when our baby was born, but now you want to throw everything away like its nothing?" Haylie continued to scream as she got closer to Bryan, who had nowhere to go since he was pinned up against the wall. At this point for Haylie, she was letting the tears fly away, but didn't really care about it.

Bryan was trying to get something out of his mouth, but Haylie wouldn't let him as she continued, "Fine! If you don't want to marry me and if you don't want to be there when our baby is born then…" Haylie trailed off as she took off her engagement ring, took one of Bryan's hands and stuck it in there. "I guess you can have this face fuckface! If you don't love me and you don't wanna marry me, then you got your wish," Before walking away from Bryan.

Silence overcame Bryan, Josh and Courtney as Josh was the first person to run to Haylie. "Haylie," Josh called out over and over again.

Haylie stopped in her tracks and without looking at Josh, she asked, "What type of match do you want against that fuckface?"

"No Holds Barred match," Josh said.

"Fine, you got it," Haylie said. "And make sure you beat the holy hell out of Bryan up to the point that he has to leave the ring via fucking stretcher," She added before walking away from Josh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

**March 9, 2012**

"Haylie, how are you feeling after what happened on Monday?" Hannah asked.

Haylie and Hannah were at the Mohegan Sun Casino, which was hosting Smackdown with Hannah wearing her in-ring outfit of a Charcoal Multi Stripped Studded Graphic Racerback Tank Top, Bahama Blue Pocket Zip Fly Skinny Jeans and black and white polka dot flats with the US Championship on her right shoulder. Somebody must have told her that Laurinaitis had placed her in a match tonight since Laurinaitis was the Board-appointed GM of Smackdown for tonight since Haylie was the Board-appointed GM of Raw this past Monday.

"A little bit better," Haylie replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"That's nice," Hannah said. "Now, if you excuse me, I got to go out to defend my title against Jake," She added.

"Rematch from Monday, huh?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said as she walked away from Haylie.

**.x.**

"This steel cage match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the United States Championship. Introducing first, from Baltimore, Maryland, she is the current United States Champion, Hannah Polito!"

_Justice _by _Rev Theory _started as Hannah walked out to the ring with cheers from the fans. When she entered the cage and after Jake did his normal entrance, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming to a close, Hannah was trying to break out of the Ankle Lock that Jake had her in as she was clawing her way to the door, where she looked at Vickie who was trying to screw Hannah out of the title as she was looking to slam the door in Hannah's face. Well, she did that, but instead of slamming it in Hannah's face, she accidentally slammed it in Jake's face, allowing Hannah to escape the ankle lock and eventually escape the cage via the door.

"Here is your winner, and still the United States Champion, Hannah Polito!"

Hannah celebrated a little bit outside of the ring with the fans before walking up the ramp and too the stage, where she was greeted by Haylie, who gave her a hug before they went to the back.

"Congrats Hannah," Haylie said.

"Thanks," Hannah said. "Well, I would've beaten Jake without Vickie's accidental help, but, she did what she did, and I ended up winning, so, it's all good in the end," She added.

"Haylie, Mr. Laurinaitis wants to see you," A stagehand said as he approached Haylie.

"Okay thanks," Haylie said. When the stagehand left, Haylie asked, "What the fuck does that bastard want now?" Before she walked to his office.

**.x.**

"Why do you want to see me Laurinaitis?" Haylie asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know I'm running Smackdown this week and not you, but I couldn't make this match without some of your input," Laurinaitis started.

"What type of match?" Haylie asked. "Have Josh in another match against Glen(Kane) in a Last Man Standing Match?" Haylie asked. "Or put Courtney in a match with Mark in a Street Fight for no reason?" Haylie asked.

"The match has nothing to do with Josh or Courtney," Laurinaitis started. "I was more thinking along the lines of having a match where it's me verses...you," He finished and added a smirk on his face.

"Wh...what?" Haylie asked. "You do know I'm pregnant right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Laurnaitis replied.

"No, I know your the GM of Smackdown, but you can't make the match," Haylie said.

"Oh yes I can," Laurinaitis said.

"Look, whatever you want me to do to not have me do this match I'll do it," Haylie said. "If you want our differences to be put aside, I'll do it one thousand percent," She added.

"Oh, so now you want to have our differences aside?" Laurinaitis asked. "Where last week, you got physical with me? Now, faced with the fact that you have to be in a match where your indangering your unborn baby girl, you want us to be friends? And let by-gones be by-gones? I don't think so," Laurinaits added.

"But Johnny,," Haylie started, sounding like she was whining about something, a tone of voice that she hadn't used since she was sixteen years old when her father had told her she wasn't getting the car that she had hoped for. "Don't put me in this match. I know you want your ass kicked by me, but, have this match when I'm not pregnant," She added.

"Haylie," Laurinaitis started. "I didn't hear a please," He turned to Otunga and asked, "Did you hear a please?"

"No, I did not," Otunga replied.

Haylie sighed, ran a hand through her hair and said, "Please don't put me in this match where I'm obviously not capable to be in a match,"

"You know Haylie, I never got an apology from you for your behavior," Laurinaitis paused as he looked at Otunga and asked, "Did you hear an apology?"

"No, I did not," Otunga repeated.

Haylie didn't say anything for a few minutes before saying, "Fine. I apologize,"

Laurinaitis looked at Haylie before saying, "Haylie, that's not good enough for me. It's going to be me verses you tonight,"

Haylie rolled her eyes, fighting back tears and just walked out of the office.

"Haylie, what did Laurinaitis say?" Hannah asked as she was waiting outside his office when Haylie walked out.

"He wants a match against me tonight," Haylie replied.

"That bastard," Hannah said. "Want me to be your replacement?" Hannah asked. "I don't mind having two matches in one night," She added.

"No," Haylie replied. "I'll think of something," Haylie said before she walked away from Hannah.

"Haylie," Hannah called out. "Your not going to fight him yourself, will you?" She asked.

"You'll see," Haylie called out to Hannah.

**.x.**

Wearing a Sleeveless Scoop Neck Uneven Hem Maternity Tank Top, Secretly Fit Belly(tm) Slim Fit Maternity Jeans and white knee high Converse shoes with her hair in a high pony tail, Haylie was getting ready for her match where she heard her name being called a few times. Haylie turned around and saw Randy Orton approach her.

"Hi," Haylie said.

"Haylie," Randy started. "Please let me replace you in your match tonight," He added.

"Hannah told you about it, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Randy started. "Please let me be your replacement for tonight," He repeated. "I really don't want you to put your baby in danger and I'll fight Laurinaitis for you. Just let me be your replacement for your match," He added.

Haylie sighed before asking, "Okay fine. But come out to the ring when I signal for you to, okay?"

"Fine," Randy said before Haylie wallked away from him and was instantly met up with Hannah.

"Don't tell me your actually going along with this," Hannah said, sounding like she didn't even want the match to happen.

"Don't worry Polito, you'll see what I do," Haylie said as she walked away from Hannah. Hannah just stood there for a few minutes before seeing Randy follow Haylie to the gorilla position.

_Okay, something must be going on _Hannah thought. _I'll ask Haylie after the match _She added before finiding Josh because she knew he was supposed to be on Smackdown because he was involved with the six person tag team match where he was teaming up with Orton and Paul (Big Show) and taking on Bryan, Mike and Cody.

After Laurinaitis and Otunga walked out to the ring, _Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie walked out to the ring with the cheers from the fans. When she entered the ring, she stood far away from Laurinaitis as Lillian was doing the introductions. After she was done, Haylie asked for her mic, in which she gave it to Haylie.

"Haylie, what are you doing?" Laurinaitis asked.

"Well Johnny Boy," Haylie started. "I know you said that I'm going to be in this match against you, and even though I want to fight your scrawny little ass, but I unfortunately can't because I'm carrying my future baby girl" After hearing sympathetic cheers from the fans knowing why Haylie can't fight Laurinaitis. "But, fortunately for you, I did manage to find you a great opponent who would love to fight you, so, good luck," Haylie tossed the mic out of the ring as she signalled for someone to come to the ring. Few minutes later, Randy's music started as he made his way to the ring.

"Once again Laurianitis, good luck," Haylie said with a slight smirk as she exited the ring and made her way to the back.

When Haylie made it to the back, she walked to Josh's locker room where when Hannah saw her, she asked, "Nice plan out there,"

"Thanks Polito," Haylie said as she sat between Josh and Hannah and watched the match.

"So Josh, you placed in another 'Cole Exclusive' tonight huh?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Josh said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Have to resist the urge of beating the holy hell out of Bryan though," He added.

"Aww," Haylie said. "You gotta wait till Mania till you can finally get your hands on him one-on-one though," She added.

"I know," Josh said. "How many more days till Mania?" Josh asked in a joking way, making Haylie and Hannah laugh a little bit.

After watching the match for a few more minutes in which it was revealed that Randy won, Haylie smiled slightly.

Josh noticed Haylie smiling and asked, "What's with the smile sis?"

"What?" Haylie asked. "I'm just happy that Laurinaitis got his ass kicked. Unfortunately, it wasn't by me, but, I'm happy that he was beat," She added.

"Aha sure, whatever you say sis," Josh said in a 'that isn't the whole truth' tone in his voice.

**.x.**

"Please welcome my first guest, he is the 2012 Royal Rumble winner and is the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Josh Trudel!"

_Unholy Confessions _started as Josh walked out to the ring and did his normal entrance. When he entered the ring, Josh did a few more poses then Cole introduced Bryan as he did his normal entrance. When both Bryan and April were in the ring, Cole had asked Bryan how much luck had contributed to him thus far in the WWE. As Bryan was saying his answer, Josh was ignoring him and hoping that he'll shut up. When Bryan had stated that he had undeniable sex appeal, Josh just broke down laughing.

When Josh was calm enough, he said, "You? Have undeniable sex appeal? Dude, what kind of sex appeal do you have? I mean, Cole has more of that than you, and that's saying something,"

"Josh, what do you say about having luck contributing to you thus far in the WWE?" Cole asked.

"Ah luck, something that Bryan's been hogging since he's became the World Champ. Look, when I came here eight years ago back in 2004, everything that I did here, the championships that I earned I earned without all of that luck that this stupid son of a bitch had," Josh paused for a few moments as he pointed to Bryan. "Oh, if you guys may allow me to ride off to a different topic of sorts for a few minutes, there are a few differences between me and Bryan: I'm an actual human being, and not some preacher that preaches about being a vegan. Everyone actually likes me, unlike Bryan where everyone calls him a complete jackass who should be kicked off his high horse," Josh looked at Bryan before saying, "Oh, and a major difference between you and I are: Everything that I have done, I didn't do it via hiding behind a girl who is very good at hiding the fact that she's anorexic, no offence or anything AJ,"

April then grabbed the mi in Bryan's hands for a few second as she was trying to get her point across before Bryan told her to shut up.

Bryan than attempted to say something, but Josh cut him off and said, "No, how about you shut up for a few minutes Daniel. Our match may be No Holds Barred, our match may include you getting the holy hell beaten out o your scrawny vegan body, but, one thing that I do know for a very damn fact: I will leave Miami, Florida as Smackdown's new World Heavyweight Champion," Then glared at Bryan for a few minutes before Cody's theme started as Cody came out to the ring as he was accompanied by his baby sister Alana.

After Cody and Alana made their presences known, Paul made his normal entrance to the ring. After Paul, Mike and Phoenix walked out to the ring. After Mike and Phoenix came out, Randy's music started as he came out with Haylie.

Josh looked a little bit shocked that Haylie was out in Randy's corner as Josh had started the match with Cody.

**FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming to a close, it came down to Orton and Mike as Paul and Cody were doing their own thing and Bryan and Josh were doing their own thing outside of the ring. As that was going on, Orton gave an RKO to Mike after avoiding a Skull Crushing Finale and got the three count.

After that happened, Haylie entered the ring and she went and raised Orton's hand in victory, and after she had done that, the two smiled at each other before Haylie went to back.

"Haylie," Haylie heard a cameraguy call out.

Haylie stopped and faced the camera before saying, "Yeah,"

"What was up with what just happened a few moments ago between you and Orton? Are you guys together or something?" The camera guy asked.

"Me and him are just friends," Haylie started. "But hey, maybe the WWE Universe will see The Viper and The Punk Diva as a couple," She added before winking at the camera and walking away from it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter :D You rock :D (and sorry if it seems short, this was all that I could think of :P)**

**.x.**

"_Okay, so, am I sensing that you and Orton might be together, right?" _Asked Hannah.

Haylie was relaxing in her hotel room as Courtney and Phil were out somewhere together and Haylie was talking to Hannah.

"Maybe," Haylie said. "Nobody really knows," She added.

"_Aw, why don't you tell me?" _Hannah asked. "_I'm the second awesome person you know in your life, so you can tell me anything_," She added.

"Hey, if I didn't tell Sydney anything, than I don't tell you," Haylie said. "And I tell Sydney everything when it comes to stuff like this," She added.

"_Aw," _Hannah said.

"Yeah, sorry Hannah Banana," Haylie said.

"_Hannah Banana?" _Hannah asked. "_Really?_" Hannah asked.

"Sorry," Haylie said. "Just wanted to say that for the hell of it_," _She added.

"_You are probably bored out of your mind, huh?" _Hannah asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Haylie said. On her end, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hannah Banana, I'll call you back in a few, someone's at the door or something," Haylie said.

"_Sweet," _Hannah said as Haylie ended the call as she placed her phone on the bed that she was lying on and got up off of the bed and walked to the door. Haylie opened the door to see Bryan standing there.

"Oh, what does the jackass want this time?" Haylie asked, sounding like she didn't want to hear anything from Bryan.

"Haylie, just let me explain-" Bryan started, but Haylie cut him off.

"Explain what?" Haylie asked. "Well before you clearly stated that fact that you didn't want to marry me whatsoever, but, oh look, someone who actually cares about me and probably wants to be with me or whatever you want to word comes along and now you want me back?" Haylie asked.

Bryan opened his mouth to say something once again, but Haylie cut him off once again.

"You know what? You got a few minutes to explain yourself. Go," Haylie said.

"Okay look, what I said to you last Monday I really didn't mean that, I just said that without actually thinking about what I said," Bryan said, starting to explain himself. Haylie was rolling her eyes, not believing what she's hearing at this point.

"Oh, so you essentially said that out of anger to Josh and Courtney hoping that I didn't hear what you said, which I obviously did hear that, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Bryan replied.

"So, why didn't you apologize to me the minute that it happened?" Haylie asked. "Instead of waiting until someone else comes into the picture and tries to be with me to try and apologize for what you said," She added.

Bryan tried to explain himself once again before Haylie cut him off for a third time and said, "You know what? If you tried to apologize the moment that it happened, I would have probably considered forgiving you and getting back together with you. But, waiting till someone is trying to get with me, don't think that would be possible,"

Haylie tried to close the door on Bryan's face before Bryan put his foot between the door frame and the door and pushed the door away so that he could see Haylie.

"You know why I didn't apologize to you as soon as I said what I said?" Bryan asked.

"What?" Haylie asked, now really sounding like she didn't want to talk to him.

"Because you were acting too much like a little bratty emotional bitch that if I were to go ahead and apologize to you, you weren't going to accept it and just push me away farther, just like your going to do now," Bryan said.

"You know what?" Haylie asked. "Get the fuck out of my face Bryan,"

"Oh, looks like you can't go a few minutes without acting like a total bitch, could ya?" Bryan asked.

"If I were you, I'll just leave right now," Haylie said.

"And why should I?" Bryan asked.

"Because you'll regret it if you don't," Haylie said.

"Oh what would you do?" Bryan asked. After Bryan said that, Haylie ended up slapping him across the face. She knew that if she were to punch him in the face, she would do some more stuff that she would later regret.

After the slap, Bryan just looked at Haylie with a _what the fuck _look on his face.

"See ya," Haylie said in a smart ass tone as she shut the door on Bryan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D**

**.x.**

**March 12, 2012**

"So it's going to be a twelve person tag team match at 'Mania to determine whether or not either Laurinaitis or myself would run both Raw or Smackdown?" Haylie asked.

It was another Raw at Cleveland, Ohio where earlier in the day, Haylie had learned that the Board of Directors had stated that a twelve person tag team match at Wrestlemania where it'll be Team Haylie verses Team Laurinaitis and whoever team wins, either Laurinaitis or Haylie would have control of both Raw or Smackdown.

"Yeah," Hannah replied.

"Oh, this is fun," Haylie said.

"What is?" Courtney asked as she walked up to Haylie and Hannah.

"A match is going to happen at Wrerstlemania where I have to get six people and Laurinaitis would get six people and whoever wins between me and Laurinaitis, either me or Laurinaitis will run both shows," Haylie said.

"Well, if I didn't have a match with Chris, I'll be a part of your team," Courtney said.

"Thanks, but as of now, I only got the captain for my team," Haylie said.

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"Well, she's the United States Champion," Haylie said.

"Me?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, because we obviously know that Otunga would be the captain for Laurinaitis' team," Haylie pointed out.

"Got a good point there," Hannah said.

"Damn right," Haylie said. "So, any of you got any matches?" She asked.

"So far I don't," Courtney said.

"And I'm supposedly in a mixed tag team match where I'm facing the Otunga siblings," Hannah said referring to Otunga and his baby sister Emily.

"Who's your partner?" Haylie asked.

"Orton," Hannah replied.

"Oh, cool," Haylie said. "Do you guys know what's up first?" Haylie asked.

"The Cena Rap," Courtney replied. "Then the Nick/Josh match is the first match on the card," She added.

"Cena Rap?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Courtney replied.

"Sorry, for like the past few years whenever I hear Cena and Rap in the same sentence, it's just unnormal," Haylie said, making Hannah and Courtney laugh. They'd watch the rap from the monitor that they were near and saw Cena walk up to the ring in his old gear that he used to wear when he had the rapper gimmick and came out with his old theme song.

"Heck yeah," Courtney said, making Haylie and Hannah look at her weirdly.

"What?" Courtney asked. "That song had gotten me to actually like rap music'," Courtney said.

"Really?" Hannah asked Haylie.

"Yeah pretty much," Haylie said.

When the rap was done and it was time for the Nick/Josh match, Haylie's phone vibrated slightly and saw that Phil texted her.

_Just FYI—Bryan's in the Skybox incase if you wanted to know where he is for 2nite –Phil  
>Kk thx :)-Haylie<em>

"Who was that?" Courtney asked.

"Your lovable straight-edge boyfriend," Haylie said.

"Why is he texting you?" Courtney asked.

"Just letting me know that incase if I wanted to know where that jackass Bryan is,he's sitting in the Skybox," Haylie said.

"Oh okay," Courtney said before a stagehand approached Haylie and handed her something before walking away.

Haylie read the sheet of paper that was handed to her before saying, "I'll see you guys later,"

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked.

"I have a backstage segment with Orton to do, see ya," Haylie said before walking away.

After Haylie was out of earshot, Courtney asked, "Since when the hell did my sister started going out with Orton?"

"She isn't, they're just good friends, and is probably one of the few guys that actually care about Haylie," Hannah said.

"Few?" Courtney asked.

"Doesn't Josh and your father care about her?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yeah," Courtney said.

Before Hannah could say anything, they heard the bell ring and saw Josh winning the match. "Good for him," Courtney commented, then saw a backstage segment between Haylie and Randy.

After watching the segment, Courtney commented, "Something's going on here,"

"I have to agree with you on that Court," Hannah said.

**.x.**

"This is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of the 'Apex Predator' Randy Orton and the new United States Champion, Haylie Trudel's captain at Wrestlemania Hannah Polito!" The ring announcer said as _Voices _started as Randy and Hannah doing their respective entrances. When they were in the ring, Otunga's theme started and he did his usual entrance.

When Otunga was in the ring and before Emily could do her entrance, Laurinaitis (who was sitting with the commentators) got up from his seat and said, "I changed my mind, I'm still the temporary GM of Raw. Instead of a mixed tag team match like originally planned , now there is going to be a handicap match, where it's going to be the US Champion Hannah verses David Otunga and this guy," Laurinaitis sat back in his seat as Mark Henry's entrance music started and he walked down to the ring. As Mark was walking down the ramp, Randy had tried to convince Hannah for him to take part of his match instead of her taking part, but Hannah denied it, saying that she'll be fine.

When the match was going underway, Haylie and Sydney walked down the ramp and over to the commentator's table, where Laurinaitis got up for a second time and got in Haylie and Sydney's faces, telling them to leave. Instead of taking his advice, Haylie pushed Laurinaitis down to the ground for about the third time in recent weeks and both of them decided to stay near ringside to cheer Hannah on, before Hannah lost the match. After the match, Sydney and Randy got in the ring, and them along with Hannah had started beating on Otunga and Henry with Sydney and Hannah dealing with Otunga and Randy dealth with Mark. When they were done, the two of them along with Haylie celebrated a little bit on the ring before heading to the back.

**.x.**

Haylie was walking around backstage until she saw Courtney talking to some brunette guy.

"Courtney, are you somewhat cheating on Phil?" Haylie asked in a joking way as she walked up to the two.

"No," Courtney replied. "I'm just talking to our guest star here," Courtney added.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Haylie said. "I'm Haylie Trudel, Courtney's older sister," She added.

"Former WWE Champion and is going to be a great mom whenever she gives birth Haylie Trudel?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Haylie said.

"Well I'm James Roday if you haven't guessed that by now," James said.

"AKA Shawn Spencer who's a great psychic even though he isn't one?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah pretty much," James said. "If you did wanted to know what me and Courtney was talking about, I was just saying to her that I have a girlfriend the same age as her, but if you were to compare you to her, that Courtney would look to be around her mid twenties," James added.

"Wait, you're Marissa Bayne's boyfriend?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" James asked.

"Yeah, I know her through her brother and his girlfriend, and she said something about dating some actor on some detective-type show, but I didn't know that it would...you," Haylie said.

James slightly laughed before saying, "Well, that's me," Then the two siblings and the guest star talked for a little bit before James and Courtney had to go for Courtney's match against Mike (which was announced earlier from Laurinaitis) in which were James was the guest ring announcer for the match.

**.x.**

After Mike was in the ring waiting for Courtney James said, "And his opponent, she may be small in size, but she's big on impact, she is the WWE Champion, Courtney Trudel!"

_City _by _Hollywood Undead _started as Courtney walked out to the ring doing her normal entrance. When she got in the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming to a close, Courtney had Mike in the Boston Crab for a few minutes until Mike decided to tap out.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, Courtney Trudel!" James said.

While Courtney was celebrating her win, she heard loud clapping as she turned and saw Chris on the titantron. Courtney just stood in the middle of the ring, not caring about what Chris had said, until he said that he did some 'research' and said that before Courtney entered the WWE back in 2010, she used to be a chronic drug abuser and would occasionally sell her body for drug money. He also said that on April 1st when Chris would take her WWE Championship, he would make sure that he'll make the WWE Universe remember Courtney for being a drug abuser and a skank and not for a WWE Diva who was the second Diva to hold the WWE Championship and was the youngest person to do so.

After Chris said, Courtney just stood in the middle of the ring hearing the sympathetic cheers from the crowd before exiting the ring and went straight to the back.

When she did, she just let the tears loose and went straight to her locker room, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

**.x.**

Haylie was out to the ring for the second time this evening as she was in Randy's corner for his match against Jake, knowing that she was having a whole stared through her from Bryan who was still in the sky-box.

After Randy won the match, Haylie entered the ring and hugged him, before hearing Bryan say, "Haylie! Remember earlier tonight you said you have to make a decision? Yeah, about that, who are you gonna choose? Me or Orton?"

Haylie went and grabbed a mic before saying to Bryan, "Daniel, the only reason why you're forcing me to choose between either you or Randy because Randy's in the picture. But, you know what? You say you want me to make a decision because well, I've made one. I choose him," Haylie said as she pointed to Randy before dropping the mic. After Haylie did drop the mic, Glen's(Kane) pyro went off. A few seconds after the pyro went off, Randy hugged Haylie tightly. After there wasn't a sign of Glen, both Randy and Haylie went to the back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

**March 16, 2012**

"Oh great, the Peep show, how fun?" Haylie asked in a sarcastic tone as she and Hannah was hanging out by the gorilla position. Haylie was scheduled to be on Jay's(Christian's) Peep Show along with Laurinaitis, and it should be 'fun', which Haylie meant that by something bad is probably going to happen to her.

"Oh come on, it's not going to be that bad. You just have to deal with Laurianitis and his dumbass lackey," Hannah said. A few minutes after they were introduced out to the ring, _Oh Canada _by _Classified _started as Haylie and Hannah walked out to the ring. When they entered the ring. When Haylie and Hannah entered the ring and Haylie and Laurinaitis had some form of a stare down, Jay had stated once again the stakes of the 12 person tag match at Wrestlemania and also said that if either Haylie or Laurinaitis convinces him good enough that he would join their team at Wrestlemania, and said that Haylie should go first.

Before Haylie could say anything, Jay 'helped' her and said that if she would give him one more match for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Haylie thought about it before her and Hannah had both said, "Up yours!"

Jay looked sort of shocked over Haylie denying him demanding to have one more match. Haylie then said, "Christian, for the past like hundred times that you asked for one more match for the World Title, only one result came out of all of those attempts: You failing to capture the World Title, and, if I were to be a dumb blonde and give you one more match for the World Title against Josh because well, everyone knows that he's going to win the title after being the holy hell out of Daniel, you're going to fail again in getting the title, so,there isn't really any point in you having one more match,"

Jay glared at Haylie before turning his attention to Hannah before he said, "Come on Hannah, can you please try to make Haylie change her mind. Do you still remember the time that we use to be friends? And if we were still, you would probably want me to achieve in winning my one more match and getting the World Heavyweight Title, right?"

Hannah didn't say a word.

"You know what Hannah?" Jay asked. "Ever since you started hanging out with Haylie and Sydney, you've changed. You've changed for the worst, up to the point where you don't even know who you are anymore," He added.

Hannah took the mic out of Haylie's hand and said, "Um, you're part right and part wrong Christian. You're right when you said that I changed ever since I started hanging out with Haylie and Sydney. But, where you're wrong is that Haylie and Sydney had changed me for the better," After that, Hannah and Haylie hi-fived each other.

After a few minutes where Laurinaitis had said that when his team wins, he would give Jay one more match for the World title, Haylie had said, "Look, if I were to put Christian in a match, you would make some form of an excuse saying that since he's still not 100 healed or whatever that he shouldn't be in a match, and I would say that all that he's doing is just not wanting to be in a match. So, that's why I thought of having a match with you're coffee drinking, a failure of a lawyer lackey Otunga over there," Haylie then pointed to Otunga.

Before she would continue, Otunga had leaned into Laurinaitis' microphone and asked, "Let me guess, I'm fighting Hannah again?"

"Actually no," Haylie said. "Let me introduce to all of you the newest member of Team Haylie AKA the team that is going to win against Team Johnny at 'Mania, the pride and soul of Canada, Sydney!"

_Take Me _by _Papa Roach _started as Sydney walked out to the ring whereas everyone else except for Otunga exited the ring. When Sydney entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming to a close, the ref was distracted over what is going on between Haylie and Laurinaitis that Otunga had decided to try and use his belt to gain an advantage over Sydney and try to win the match, but according to Hannah, she didn't let him do that as she took the belt away from him and Sydney rolled him up and got the three count.

"Here is your winner, Sydney!"

After Sydney was announced the winner, Haylie and Hannah entered the ring and celebrated with her before heading to the back.

"So, how is Courtney after what had happened on Monday?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. I tried asking her to see if she was alright, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone," Haylie replied. "Heck, Phil can't even get her to speak, and whenever she's upset, he's been the first person to have her either not be upset or speak, even when they weren't dating," She added.

"Ouch," Hannah replied. "The personal level had been placed very high in the Courtney/Chris match, huh?" She asked.

"Yep," Haylie said. "But for tonight, Josh would get his chance to get his hands on him," She added.

"Josh in a match with Chris?" Sydney asked.

"Yep," Haylie said.

"Um, Haylie," April started as she approached Haylie, Hannah and Sydney. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. She then looked at Hannah and Sydney before adding, "In private,"

"Yeah sure," Haylie said as Hannah and Sydney walked away. "So, what's up?" Haylie asked.

"Look, Bryan had sent me to find you to get you to re-consider what you said yesterday in terms of you being with Randy instead of Bryan-" April started, before Haylie cut her off.

"Well, here's a newsflash for him April: I'm not going back to him," Haylie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe, just maybe he can be around me when the baby is born so he could be around his daughter, but if I wasn't pregnant and we were still in this situation, I wouldn't be back with him if he was the last man on earth," Haylie said.

"Well, that's what he wants me to do," April said. "What I really want to say to you is: I'm just glad that you're finally with a guy that could make you happy and doesn't treat you like garbage," She added.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah. I managed to ask Josh how was you're past relationships like before you started dating Bryan and he said they were bad and whatever, so, for you to be with Randy and to see you happy around him, I'm just glad that you're with someone that could make you do that," April said.

"Thanks April," Haylie said.

"And also, I knew you hated my guts since the whole storyline with me and Bryan started back in January or whenever it started and I just wanted to know also if you still feel the same way?" April asked.

"Well, too be honest is that I thought you were stealing Bryan away from me when it started," Haylie started. "I just felt like that because of my past relationships with women always trying to steal my boyfriend, where it would lead me to being overprotective of my boyfriend at the time. But," Haylie started. She took a deep breath before continuing, "April, would you forgive me for the way that I acted towards you the past few months?" Haylie asked.

April thought about it for a few moments then said, "Yeah I forgive you. Now, if you don't mind, I got to get back to Bryan before he figures out why I'm not already back to him," Before walking away from Haylie. Haylie then went to look for Hannah and Sydney.

"Where were you Trudel?" Sydney asked as Haylie found them in her and Hannah's office.

"Talking to April," Haylie said as she sat down on the nearest thing that she could find, which just happened to be a chair.

"About?" Hannah asked.

"Apparently she was sent to find me by Bryan who had wanted to know if I would re-consider going back to him," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes. "What a fucking dumbass," She added.

"Yep," Hannah said. "Like, the only reason that Bryan's doing something like this is just that Randy had gotten himself involved in that whole debacle of a relationship between you and Bryan," She added. "If Randy wasn't involved, Bryan wouldn't give ten buckets full of care about you even when you're pregnant with his kid," She then added. Sydney nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, kind of figured that out by now," Haylie said.

"So, are you going to end things with Randy and go back to that egotistical moron that is the World Champion who should be counting down the days till his reign ends because we all know that Josh is going to get the title," Sydney said.

Haylie had an _Are You Kidding Me _look on her face before saying, "Of course not."

**.x.**

After watching much of Smackdown, it was time for the main event, which had Josh in a match against Chris where before the match started, Chris had started to build up what he said about Courtney last week and saying that it was the truth.

"That is totally fucking false," Haylie said. "Courtney didn't do any drugs or was a slut or anything of the sort," She added.

"Uhuh," Both Hannah and Sydney agreed with Haylie after a few minutes after Chris started his promo, _Unholy Confessions _started as Josh walked out to the ring and said that what Chris is saying is false and that Josh can confirm that since he knows Courtney more than anyone else before adding that Chris should be getting ready to get beat by Courtney at Mania and forced to leave Miami not retrieving the WWE Championship before started to attack Chris for a few minutes before the ref managed to pulled him off then the bell rang.

**In Ring  
>FF Towards the End of the Match<br>Josh's POV**

It looked like it was getting close to the end of the match, and at this point, Bryan decided to show himself around ringside for the match, which kind of had my focus taking off Chris and some of it focused on Bryan at ringside because I thought (and will happen) that Bryan would do something to screw me out of my match.

I tossed Chris out of the ring for some stupid reason and I was planning to fight him outside of the ring for a little bit before having both of us put back in the ring. Too bad I ended up choosing the outside part of the ring where Bryan just happened to be there. After fighting him outside the ring (and almost hit Bryan in the process via Chris hitting him), I placed Chris back in the ring and as I was about to enter the ring myself, Bryan took my focus away from Chris for a few minutes before Chris pushed me into the announce table where I smashed my jaw off of the table and landed on the ground. Then, to add insult to injury, Bryan kicked me in the head when Chris had the ref distracted for a few minutes. I couldn't make it back in the ring in ten seconds, leading Chris to win the match via countout.

After I managed to at least sit on the ground, I saw Bryan walk up the ramp and I yelled at him as loud as I could, "BRYAN YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" I then got up and ran after him till I caught him on the stage. At that point, I just lost all self-control and start beating the holy hell out of him. Half the reason being that he screwed me out of my match and the other half of the reason being on how he had treated Haylie over the past few weeks (or however long it was). Some point during the beatdown, I managed to grab his World Title and bashed it over Bryan's head I don't know how many times, but it went as far as him being busted open and blood was just spilling out up to the point where half of his face was bloody.

After that, a truckload of officials were holding me back from Bryan. I got out of their hold enough for me to walk over to him, bend down so that I could be in his face enough and I said, "Hey Bryan, if you thought this was bad, this is nothing compared to what you're going to go through in Miami, Florida at Wrestlemania where as the end result, I'll be the fucking World Heavyweight Champion," Before spitting in his face and walked to the back with the officials, trying not to get him to continue what he finished in terms of beating up Bryan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

**March 19, 2012**

_City _started as Courtney walked out to the ring, still mad over what had happened last week between her and Chris with Chris saying that she was a drug addict and a slut to put it in lam ins terms. Courtney entered the ring and started to say, "Before I say anything, I just want to say that Chris isn't here tonight. And thank God, because he knows that if he was here tonight and saw me face to face, he'll be sent to the hospital looking more disfigured than normal," She earned cheers from the fans over what she just said. "But, I got to be honest with you, I haven't done drugs, but I did drink a couple of times when I was growing up, ended up getting drunk on a few of those occasions," She continued then took a deep breath, sounding like she was forced to continue. "But luckily for me, I ended up meeting someone who I am now happily dating for three months had stopped me from drinking alcohol, so, it's all good, right?" Courtney asked as she gained cheers and claps from the crowd.

"But what Jericho said last week was a complete lie," Courtney said. "He obviously doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does, but, whatever: Haters Gonna Hate," She added. "But, the only thing that we both know is the truth, or, what Jericho doesn't want to admit to me is, that on April 1st at Wrestlemania 28, I'm going walk in WWE Champion and I'm going to walk out of 'Mania WWE Champion because frankly, I'm the best in the world," She added in a _everyone knows it _tone in her voice as her theme song started up for a few minutes before Chris came on the titantron.

"Courtney," Chris started. "I know I'm not there because I don't want to see you face to face because I really want you to hear what I'm saying. Look, I'm sorry for what I said last week. I crossed a line that I didn't mean to cross, I picked on any of last nerves you may have or whatever, so, I'm sorry and I'm hoping you can accept my apology," He added.

Courtney didn't believe him as Chris continued, "Now, you're friend, on the other hand? That's a whole different ball game, isn't it Courtney,"

"Jericho, what the hell are you talking about?" Courtney asked.

"You know? You're friend that died two years ago to drug overdose, while more specifically, died on September 13th, 2010, the same day that you debuted here in the WWE," Chris said. "See? You say that you don't do drugs, but yet, you associate people who do. It's just your destiny to do drugs and ruin your life..."

Courtney tuned Chris out as her anger was about to boil over. After just a few moments later, Courtney faced the titantron and yelled, "Fuck you Jericho!"

Everyone was shocked over what she just said before Courtney added, "You are not the best in the world Jericho. All you are is an egotistical, self-centered jackass of a fucking bitch!" Before Courtney exited the ring angry.

"Whoa," Haylie and Hannah said together as they both saw Courtney enter the back looking like she doesn't want to talk to anyone.

"Personal bubble broken'?" Hannah asked.

"Pretty much," Haylie said.

"Who exactly was her friend that died?" Hannah asked.

"His name was John," Haylie started. "Those two were so close together, they were like siblings who were separated at birth. When Courtney was training to become a wrestler and had those moments where she thought that she couldn't make it here in the WWE, John had encouraged her to push through those doubts and continue what she loves to do," Haylie continued. "But, John had a problem with heroin. His parents were addicted to that, and John just decided to get addicted to it, but he managed to not be under the influence when he was around Courtney so she didn't know. But, on September 13, 2010, the same day that Courtney debuted here on Raw where she faced Maryse, she was told after the match that John had...died from an overdose on heroin, and...yeah," Haylie said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Now, because of Chris mentioning that, he needs to be ready for the fight of his life come 'Mania,"

"Oh," Hannah said.

"HAYLIE!" Haylie and Hannah heard Bryan yell. Haylie turned around as Bryan walked up to Haylie and Hannah and asked Haylie, "Are you going to do anything about what you're idiotic, talentless brother did to me last week?" He asked.

"What was that?" Haylie asked.

"He almost left me to be exited out of the arena on a stretcher!" Bryan yelled.

"Well, maybe you deserved it for the way that you've been treating me," Haylie guessed.

"How was I treating you?" Bryan asked, sounding like he has no idea what Haylie was talking about.

"Oh how about the fact that you don't give two shits about me, not caring about me nor your unborn daughter up to the point where you realize the fact that you've lost the both of us to a guy that truly cares about me and a child that he obviously clearly knows that isn't his, but will take care of her like it is his child," Haylie said.

"I didn't treat you like that, I treated you like a princess," Bryan said.

"Oh really?" Haylie asked. "That's just complete bullshit, and you know it." She added. "And you know what, I hope that come April 1st in Miami, Florida, I hope dearly that Josh would kick the living daylights out of you and take that World Title from you," She added.

"How do you know that?" Bryan asked. "There is the possibility that I will still be champion after our match," He added.

"Oh whatever," Haylie said. "Josh will beat you at Wrestlemania and he will become World Champion," Haylie said before her and Hannah walked away from Bryan.

"Not if I have anything to do with that," Bryan muttered under his breath.

**Gorilla Position**

"So, you ready for your match against Otunga?" Haylie asked.

"Yep," Hannah said before _Justice _by _Rev Theory _started and Haylie and Hannah walked out to the ring.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel, from Baltimore, Maryland, she is the United States Champion, Hannah Polito!"

When Hannah entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When the match was coming to a close, Laurinaitis ended up sliding his phone into the ring by accident. Hannah picked up his phone with him saying to give it back to him.

"This your phone?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, give it back," Laurinaitis said.

Hannah looked at the WWE Universe before saying, "Nope," Before throwing it at the crowd where someone actually caught the phone. Hannah then got herself focused in the match where she got was put into a pinning attempt by Otunga and he got the three count. When the match had ended, Haylie slid into the ring as she saw Laurinaitis celebrating in the ring. Haylie had walked up to Laurinaitis and pushed him onto the ground again and Haylie and Hannah left the ring and entered the back laughing.

"I can't believe you seriously threw his stupid phone in the crowd," Haylie said.

"Hey, I just had to do it," Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Laurinaitis would probably give me shit for it or something," She added with a slight shrug of her shoulders then the two laughed again.

**.x.**

**In Ring  
>Josh's POV<strong>

I had just won my match with Mike and I was celebrating in the ring, until Bryan decided to come from somewhere to attack me from behind. I tried to fight him off, but somehow, it was useless, he got the upper hand with his attack on me. I was dazed and didn't know what was happening until Bryan had gotten my ankle into a steel chair.

Then, he got up on the top rope and jumped onto the chair.

I was screaming in pain as I pushed the chair off of my ankle and was holding it in absolute pain. But, for Bryan, that wasn't good enough. He rolled me out of the ring, and I landed on the ringside floor, still holding onto my ankle. Bryan took a break from beating on me to rip apart the steel steps, and place a part of the stairs to one side, then grabbed me and placed my ankle on a set of stairs. He then took the part of the stairs that he set aside and hit the part of the stairs that he was holding on my ankle.

I literally cried in pain, like tears were flowing out of my eyes as I was holding my ankle in absolute pain. Bryan had wanted to do some more damage, but some officials came down to the scene and stopped him from doing anything further. But, Bryan did manage to walk over to me, bent down so that he would be face to face with me and said, "Good luck at Wrestlemania. You'll definitely need it," Then he walked away, leaving me to lie on the ground in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. I know this is a short filler, but I just wanted to show the altercation between Haylie and Josh about Josh's ankle.**

**.x.**

"Okay Mr. Trudel, despite what your ankle went through, you have a crack in your shinbone," The doctor started.

Josh was in the medical room in the arena where the doctor was checking out his ankle.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," The doctor replied. "But, this is a good news/bad news situation for you. The good news is that, you don't need surgery at the point. The bad news is that, your ankle needs to be in a cast for six weeks, basically requiring you to miss your World Title match at Mania," He added.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you, you need to miss your match," The doctor said.

"Oh, okay," Josh said.

"Okay, so here are some crutches for you to manage to leave here without injuring your ankle more," The doctor said as he handed Josh some crutches.

"Thank you," Josh said as he accepted the crutches and left the room.

"Josh," Haylie said as she walked up to Josh. "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry sis, I'm fine," Josh said. "It's just a crack in my shinbone, supposed to not do anything for six weeks, all fine," He added.

"So, you're not going to be in that match against Bryan?" Haylie asked.

"Oh no, I'm still wrestling that match," Josh said.

"But you're ankle-" Haylie started, but Josh cut her off and said, "Don't worry sis. I know you made the match No Holds Barred, I know I have a bad ankle holding me back. I know that Bryan would do whatever it takes to essentially end my career or whatever because I'm related to you, but I will compete in the match and I'll take the title off of that vegan jackass,"

"But-" Haylie said.

"Haylie, relax," Josh said. "I can handle this," He added.

"Haylie," Josh said. "Look at me," He added.

Hesitantly, Haylie looked at Josh.

"Now, I know my ankle sucks right now. I know that I'm at a disadvantage in my match, where rules are thrown out of the window. I know Bryan would find anyway to keep the title around his waist. But, I know what I'm doing, and I'll get the title," Josh said.

"At least for my sake, don't wrestle the next Raw and Smackdown episodes before Mania," Haylie said.

"But didn't you set me up in that eight person street fight match for SD?" Josh asked.

"Damn it, right," Haylie said. "Look, I'll have Carson be your replacement, okay?" Haylie asked, referring to their cousin Carson DellaRolla, who also was a winner on the second season of NXT.

"Okay thank you so much Haylie," Josh said as the two siblings hugged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

**March 23, 2012**

Haylie rolled her eyes and commented, "I know it's on screen and all, but April's just spewing lies,"

Haylie was sitting on the couch in her office, watching the latest edition of Smackdown with Randy as Haylie was disgusted over what April was saying about Bryan, despite it being just an on-screeen thing between the two.

"You're not dating him anymore," Randy started. "So, you shouldn't care about what April says about him," He added.

"I know, but still-" Haylie started, but she got cut off when April said that Bryan was a great lover. After that, Haylie just started laughing.

"Guessing another lie?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Haylie replied.

"So, how good was he?" Randy asked. "If you really don't mind me asking," He added.

"Why do you wanna know that?" Haylie asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Well, he's got to be somewhat good to hook up with someone like you,"

"Well, let's just say, he's one of those guys that can attempt on 'getting the job done', but, at the end, I usually have to finish it myself, if you kind of get what I mean," Haylie said with a slight laugh.

"Seriously?" Randy asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yep," Haylie said. Before she could say anything, she could hear _Lowlife _by _Theory of a Deadman _started.

"Carson's here?" Randy asked. "You knew about it?" He asked.

"I thought he was going to show up for the street fight later on. Didn't know he would show up now," Haylie said.

**In Ring**

After Carson entered the ring, he said, "Hey, no offence or anything here AJ, but, before I came out here to interrupt this love-fest, I threw up in my mouth a little bit. Still have that horrible taste in my mouth." Carson laughed slightly with a smile on his face before continuing, "Really? You say that Bryan has the softest lips? Pfft, I don't want to go there, but hey, if you ask Haylie, she could tell you everything you want to know about all of...that," He then pointed to Bryan with a disgusted look.

"DellaRolla, what are you doing here?" Bryan asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on Superstars, where you belong?" Bryan aksed.

Carson took off the black tank top that he was wearing, and turned around and asked, "Hey Bryan, you see the tattoo on my upper back?"

"Yeah," Bryan replied. "So?" He asked.

"Well," Carson started as he turned around and faced Bryan. "That isn't just some group of words put together in ink on my upper back. 'Mess with my family, mess with me' actually means something. You see, over the past whatever long it was, you've been messing with my two cousins Haylie and Josh. You've been treating Haylie like she was nothing, up till the point where she left your sorry ass and started something with Randy, who, in which compared to Bryan is a hell of a lot better in terms of a boyfriend," Carson ended up glaring at Bryan for a bit before continuing, "And Josh? You've tormented Josh ever since he won the Rumble up till the point where you injure his ankle two weeks before 'Mania. Now look, Josh isn't here tonight because he's in the fast healing process of his ankle so that he can beat Bryan's ass, so, he sent me to say this: Bryan, at Wrestlemania, Josh isn't going to just beat you for the title, he's going to make you leave Wrestlemania on a stretcher,"

Carson was about to leave the ring before Bryan asked, "So, looks like your the Trudel messenger boy, huh?"

Carson turned around and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Well, let's see, you managed to won the second season of NXT where you only won because of luck, not because of your 'wrestling skills' or anything. Then, you got sent to Superstars where you spent the majority of your WWE Career, and now since Josh is supposed to be out due to injury, he sends you to tell me something that he can't do in our match at Wrestlemania," Bryan started. "So, you go from supposed to be WWE Superstar to Messenger boy," He continued. "Which is the codeword for: You don't belong here in the WWE. You're nothing, you're worthless, you're only pathway to stardome here is because of Haylie, Josh and Courtney. You should just quit and leave us all alone," He added.

Carson just stood there before saying, "AJ, mind leaving the ring. Because I'm about to beat the holy hell out of your boyfriend," Before walking up to Bryan, before being blocked by April, telling Carson to not to fight him now.

"Okay, since your hiding behind your anorexic girlfriend, this is all I got to: Tonight during our street fight match, I'm going to make sure that you didn't mess with anything that's associated with the Trudels, including me," Then Carson left the ring.

**Haylie's Office**

"Is it alright that I kill Bryan?" Haylie asked as she got up, but Randy pulled her back down on the couch gently.

"Don't," Randy started. "Bryan's trying to get a reaction out of you," He added.

"But," Haylie said a couple of times over and over again, and she was stopped by Randy, who decided to do the whole 'make the girl shut up by kissing her' thing. After what felt like forever in the kiss, a knock was heard on the door.

"I'm sorry to break up this love fest you two, but I need to speak to my cousin," Carson said as he was leaning against the door.

"Alright, Haylie, I'll see you later," Randy said as he lightly pecked Haylie's cheek and walked out of the office.

When Randy was out of ear-shot, Carson walked into the office and said, "Okay, please replace Josh with me in the Title match at Mania,"

"I can't," Haylie said.

"And why not?" Carson asked.

"Josh wouldn't let me," Haylie said. "He wants to be in the match despite the fact that he has a fucked up ankle thanks to the vegan jackass," She added.

"Why do you have to have a stubborn brother?" Carson asked.

"I don't know, Haylie said as Carson sat beside her on the couch and Haylie placed her head in her hands.

"You seem stressed," Carson commented.

"No shit dumbass," Haylie said.

"You do know stress is not good for the baby," Carson commented.

"Yeah I know," Haylie said.

"And speaking of the kid, are you going to have Bryan at least see the kid after she's born?" Carson asked.

Haylie thought about it for a few minutes before yelling out in frustration. She then added, "Fuck, forgot about that. Now, after she's born, Bryan, now wanting to have something to do with me since I'm with Randy, would probably get Otunga as his lawyer and try to get some form of custody for the baby. Or, just to piss me off, try to get full custody of the god damn kid where he'll use the excuse of either I'm not a good parent or the kid is not being raised the proper way,"

"Damn, why did you associate yourself with an utter jackass?" Carson asked.

"I don't really know," Haylie said with an added frustrated sigh.


	14. UPDATE

I know this story was posted/updated couple of years ago but after working on a story just for the sake of working on a story that is like an off-base for THIS story I was thinking of doing a revision of this story because I actually liked working on this story and I want to do a revision of it.


End file.
